El Puffle Dorado
by Red498CP
Summary: When Spike Hike announces an expedition to go on the hunt for the legendary golden puffle, Red498 applies immediatly, but with the help of the EPF, can he make it to the puffle in time before Herbert does?
1. An email to never forget

It was another fantastic day on Club Penguin.

Except there were rumors circulating, circulating faster since there was a rumor began about the legendary golden puffle. On the front of the Club Penguin times it read **HAS THE GOLDEN PUFFLE BEEN FOUND?** I gulped down my cocoa, still only just awake and after my breakfast and feeding my puffles. I imagined what it would be like to be the guy who found the golden puffle - fame, fortune, going down in the history books forever - having your image splashed as the headline of the Club Penguin times everytime you just went to the pet shop...

Then when I was listening to Club Penguin FM, the news headline theme played. "This is DJ SpinSpin giving you your news before you head off into Club Penguin at 8 O'clock Penguin Standard time!" said the announcer. "Newsflash! Dastardly villain, Herbert P. Bear has announced he has a plan for our puffles, but everyone suspects that the Elite Penguin Force will defeat him as usual, in other news, Spike Hike has announced he wants to launch an expedition to a secret location where he suspects the golden puffle may be hidden in. Coffee bean deliveries at the coffee shop have been recieving anvils as usual, and Gary the gadget guy's new corduroy pillows have been making headlines."

I switched the radio off and turned on the computer, there was a link to the form you could use to apply for Spike Hike's expedition. I filled it out and waited for my reply. The response I would get could possibly change the island forever...


	2. Is this the way to Amarillo?

A message popped up in the corner of my computer. **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE MAIL!**

I opened the message, it was from Spike Hike.

**TO: Red498 FROM: Spike Hike**

**SUBJECT: Your application to EL PUFFLE DORADO QUEST.**

**MESSAGE READS:**

Well done! You have been accepted for the quest! Go to the command room and meet Gary and the rest of the team. They'll be waiting for you.

So it really did seem like they saved the best penguin for last. I packed some exploration equipment and foods (Basically Kendal mint cake, Kendal mint cake & Kendal mint cake.). I waddled out of my igloo with the snow crunching under my shoes.

**CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH.**

I arrived in the Everyday Phoning Facility with it's sparkling new look of desks, chairs, computers, clocks, everything office-like! There was a file attached to the email which was a codeword to gain entry to the EPF Command Room. "Good morning, how can I assist?" asked the receptionist with a chirp.

"Is this the way to Amarillo?" I asked.

"Every night I've been hugging my pillow." replied the receptionist.

"Dreaming dreams of Amarillo." I responded.

"And sweet Marie who waits for me." replied the receptionist. She pressed a button which opened the flowing waterfall that showed the secret entrance to the EPF Command Room. I stood in there as she pressed the button again and the door of the elevator closed - it began going down deep under the ground. The door opened and I was able to see who I would be working with, sitting at the command room table.


	3. Quakermass

"Heya Red!" exclaimed Rookie in a whisper as I sat down at the table. Remembering all the previous EPF I'd already been on. I had more experience than all 5 of us sitting at the table. Gary the gadget guy - the island's resident inventor - the smartest penguin in the room - makes Albert Einstein look like a pookie. Rookie - head of communications - fluent in Crab and Zombie. Jet Pack Guy - head of tactics - master of the jet pack - serious guy, Dot the disguise gal - excellent stealth - can make a new disguise in less than 15 seconds.

The Director appeared on the screen - with Spike Hike in the corner coming through LIVE on web cam.

"Greetings agents!" began The Director. "Indeed." said Spike Hike - the head of all Club Penguin things - basically the Club Penguin god. "You have all been selected for something very special." said Spike Hike. "You are the ones who will track down the legendary golden puffle." said The Director. There was the sound of a heavenly choir, but it was Rookie getting a text on his Spy Phone. Spike Hike frowned at Rookie, which made his mohawk hair do go down a few inches with the rest of the skin on his head.

"Anyway." said Spike Hike. "We suspect Herbert may be planning to steal it. He has been brewing a plan for puffles since he arrived on the island." explained The Director. "That is why we have chosen you 5, you are the island's top Elite Penguin Force agents - you've faced him before so you should be able to deal with him rather easily."

_I like how The Director assumes we can just "Do it"..._

I thought to myself...

"I'm coming with you!" said Spike Hike. "It won't do you wrong to have a bit of brains on the team." he smirked. Gary frowned as if to say "That's my job, go find another one or I'll tell you where to put that Mohawk."

"Anyway..." said The Director, quickly speaking before a fight began. "We suspect that the Golden puffle may be hidden underground, your job is to..."

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, louder than the earthquakes in 2008. It was powerful enough to knock Rookie off of his chair. "EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Spike Hike - the rattling affecting him too. The Director was holding onto whatever he or she could (Don't worry Director - your secret's safe with me!). The lights began to shake loose. "INCOMING LIGHT BULBS! BRACE YOURSELVES!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The light bulbs came diving down like little bombs smashing on the table with CRASHES. Gary had took to hiding under the table. After a few minutes of lightbulb dodging and hiding and screaming (It was Rookie, not me.) - the tremors stopped.

"Egads!" Exclaimed Gary, running to a computer to type at it while the rest of us regathered ourselves. "That tremor measured..." he said as he tapped a few keys on the keyboard. "7.7 on the Richter scale!". "We need to check if everyone on the island is okay!" exclaimed The Director. Suddenly, the EPF phone lines were alive with a call - from inside the mine!

"I hope everyone's okay..." said Dot. "Relax. I'm sure nobody was injured." reassured Jet Pack Guy. I was just hoping he was right. Gary picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh. Okay. Was anyone injured?" he said down the phone line. Everyone leaned towards Gary as if someone had tilted the command room on a 45 degree angle. Gary sighed a sigh of relief. "Nobody injured you say?" he said. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. "Phew!" said Rookie, wiping sweat from his brow. "I'm glad I didn't panic!" he said. "But weren't you the one screaming with the extremely girly voice?" asked The Director. Rookie shook his head and Spike Hike seemed to turn a colour of bright red. Redder than Rockhopper with a fever!


	4. The Maths Genius in the room

We tidied up as much as we could as Gary went off the phone. "The mine cave collapsed, but nobody was injured & there was no one in it at the time - unfortunatly, that's where PH thinks the golden puffle could be located. We'll have to dig our way in!" he explained. "But wait!" I said, going into "Scientist and mathematician mode" - "If we dig and the entire cave has collapsed, doesn't that mean that the entire cave could end up falling down and destroying the entire underground?"

"By jingo, I didn't think of that one!" said Gary. "He's right. Further digging would cause further rubble to come down on top of us." said Jet Pack Guy. "So how will we get in? I got a report here through email saying that the entrance to the cave from the hidden lake has collapsed too." explained Spike Hike - tapping at his computer but taking time to guzzle down a cup of coffee.

"So what can we do?" asked The Director. "Well, I'd need some time to get some calculations completed, but I think I could get it worked out." said Gary. "Go on ahead and complete 'em!" said Spike Hike. Jet Pack Guy got out a stop watch and began as soon as Gary started scribbling down numbers on paper. He was a GENIUS at mathematics! He could answer a really long maths question in SECONDS! The pencil was moving with such fury that it was almost a blur to everybody.

Within about 2 minutes Gary had finished, and held it up. The calculation looked really complex and he'd also found the time to draw a diagram of the inside of the mine cave and a picture of Herbert in a bikini.

_**X= 2 X 8/4 + 77 = F +3= 48...**_

Gary's calculations seemed to go on forever... but they were done and that was the main thing after all. "I have deducted that if I build a digging machine which travels at 2 miles an hour and we insert support beams every 2 meters, the tunnel into the cave will be able to hold under the 3 tonnes of rubble.". Everyone was speechless. "It's that or we blow the forest up and make our way in from there." said Gary. Gary was terrible at calculating explosions which have always lead to disasters... so option 1 did seem the best.

Gary set to work at building a digging machine in his Laboratory. It was a chair on wheels with a laser and a large plow on the front of it.

"It's the quickest thing I could make." said Gary - making final adjustments when I asked him why did he choose such a simplistic design. "I'll add the Pizza oven in later when I get the time." he added.


	5. StahpTheDestruction

Gary brought the parts of his new digging machine and the blueprints so he could rebuild it in The Mine. We tagged along wearing bright vests and yellow hard hats with a torch sticky taped to them. Spike Hike agreed to meet us at the Rescue Squad desk. The Mine was filled to the BRIM with Rescue Squad workers and EPF agents who had already been in quick pursuit. They had tape surrounding the collapse which had **ELITE PENGUIN FORCE - DO NOT CROSS!** plastered all over it.

Spike Hike was leaning on the desk, wearing a hard hat with a part cut out of it to allow his Mohawk to poke through. The black puffle on the desk was just sitting there was usual doing nothing. The red hotline phone was ringing every time the worker at the desk just put it down. It was clear these guys really needed a call center or something.

"Hey agents!" said Spike Hike. "I hope you got those calculations right, Gary. I don't to flatten my Mohawk." added Spike Hike, rather smugly. Gary gave another frown as if to say "I'll stick these blueprints in a nasty place if you don't stop being so smug!" "These calculations are 100% right, Spike Hike. I checked them several times over." said Gary in retort. "We need to clear out the room first though." he added. "CAN EVERYONE PLEASE EVACUATE THE ROOM WITH NO PANIC?" yelled out Rookie, but nobody heard him.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I yelled "THE PIZZA PARLOR HAS GOT SENSEI IN IT, AND HE'S TRAINING NINJAS A NEVER BEFORE SEEN MOVE!". Within an instant, everyone began leaving the room and left within seconds! Above, we could hear the chants "SENSEI! SENSEI!" from the Pizza Parlor! The room was eerily quiet. You could actually hear the wind blowing down the exit cave which had the cart surfer carts sitting on the rails of it, with more tape on it, and a sign stuck to it saying** FOR THE INTEREST OF HEALTH AND SAFETY - CARTS ARE NOT WORKING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. BY ORDER OF THE RESCUE SQUAD AND THE ELITE PENGUIN FORCE.**

Even the EPF agents and Rescue squad workers had left the cave!

Gary set up the machine and Jet Pack Guy rolled up his sleeves, along with me, getting ready to construct the supports as we went in. Gary added a dispenser to put wood on top of the supports as we went deeper into the cave. We had Gary check the calculations once more and unplugged the Rescue Squad hotline - we didn't want any interruptions!

"Everyone ready?" asked Gary. We all nodded. "Going online in 3... 2... 1..." he added, the machine whirred into life and began chugging it's way into the cave, with the plow on the front ready to go. It made contact with the wall and began pushing the dirt and rocks back. We placed in the supports as fast we we could. The new entrance was holding!

We made our way into the cave and the place was in ruins! "Whoa." said Spike Hike astonished about the entire destruction. The table which held the computer at the corner with investigation equipment had been squashed flat - bits of the broken computer and splinters of the table were lying every where. We had to watch where we stood. The waterfall had been blocked off and the wooden platform which protected all the important equipment from the dirt had ironically been squashed into the dirt, the power generator which was fueled by snowballs and kept the lights on had been crushed flat. The only bit of light came from our helmets and our torches.

"Hashtag stahp the destruction." said Spike Hike


	6. Conquistadors

Everyone began looking among the rubble and wreckage to try and find evidence as to what caused it to collapse and anything that could be salvaged. Spike Hike helped put the tape back up and built a temporary barricade to prevent any interruptions. I called my friends Chillin43 and Squidy2008 to get them to feed my puffles, I'd tell you how that went on, but I guess I'll have to save that for another story... anyway, as I was saying.

We looked amongst the rubble and found some pages. They looked familiar somehow.

"Those look familiar." said Gary, beating me to saying it. "They look like Garianna's spell book. The paper is similar to it.". Gary pulled out the pages carefully, making sure not to tear them or get dirt on them.

"These aren't in English. These are in Spanish." said Jet Pack Guy, observing the piece of paper. "Rookie, can you translate?" asked Dot. "No, I failed Spanish class in school." "Who DOES know it then?" asked Gary.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. "I know SOME Spanish, but it shouldn't be anything I can't handle too much.".

I took the paper off Gary. I read through it and read out the English translation aloud.

"Today, the 14th of November, 1513, we discovered the most extraordinary creatures! Little furry creatures - very cute. They seem to be able to live off this cold habitat, anyway, we discovered some golden ones underground! They seem to be very rare and valuable. We shall call the creatures puffles. Everyone back in Spain shall know of EL PUFFLES DORADOS - the golden puffles." I read off.

An aftershock of the tremors shook the cave - but it seemed to be getting louder. A stalactite fell down beside Spike Hike's foot and landed on the ground with a very hard THUNK. Rock dust fell from the top of the cave - the wall collapsed which was a noise loud enough to scare any penguin silly as Rookie. There was a large puffle shaped platform.


	7. Magnificent bear in his drilling machine

The puffle shaped platform certainly looked amazing, but the tremors were still continuing. The entire cave could collapse in any minute. Some light bulbs fell down and nearly hit Gary on the head - missing him by merely a few centimeters.

The large dirt center of the room started to bundle up and out came a large drilling machine - it looked like a massive pointy drill on caterpillar tracks. It headed towards Spike Hike and Spike Hike began sweating like Polo Field after spending too much time at the volcano.

Spike Hike was pinned against the wall, but the drill suddenly stopped and the headlights turned off.

Everyone let out a "phew!". Spike Hike because he nearly got a belly button piercing that would be slightly oversized, and the rest of the EPF agents because we would have had to fill out the one thing that everyone hates - paperwork.

The door on the side of the drill opened up and we saw a face that really was a sight for sore eyes. Herbert.

"Well look who it is, The Elite Penguin Fools." said Herbert with a smirk. Klutzy was sitting beside him in what looked to be a very claustrophobic control booth. There were drawings and notes stuck to the wall of it.

"Herbert!" we all exclaimed, except for Spike Hike who just said "Mommy".

"What are you doing here?" asked Gary, as if he was demanding an answer. "I was digging around for gold." said Herbert. "Why are you so stupid?" he added in a stupid voice that didn't even sound remotely like Gary's.

Herbert smirked. "I'm SURE to tell you." he said sarcastically. "Really? because that would be really helpful!" said Rookie. "He's being sarcastic, Rookie." explained Jet Pack Guy. "Oh." said Rookie.

"Anyway, I'd love to talk, Elite Penguin Fools, but I have things to do." said Herbert, turning the machine around and proceeding to drill into the ground, leaving a large hole behind him.


	8. EL PUFFLES DORADOS

"Well that was certainly... interesting..." said Dot, confused as to why Herbert didn't want to stop them. "Yeah, he had me right in front of him!" exclaimed Spike Hike - still mopping sweat from his brow. "I think Herbert's planning something." I added in. "I saw there was a picture of a puffle, so maybe that could be it!" said Rookie.

"That could be it. Back in my P.S.A agent days, I remember Herbert had something planned for puffles." I added in. "What?" asked Dot. "Sorry, Dot. I forgot you weren't in that mission." I added. "I faked a news story saying that The Golden Puffle had been found in The Mine." explained Gary. "I knew Rookie would accidentally reveal it to Herbert that it was being stored in the dance club, so he tried taking it, but was caged. He escaped when Rookie blatantly gave him his spy phone, when Herbert wanted to make 'one last call'."

"Those were the days..." said Jet Pack Guy - feeling a bit nostalgic. Very few people know that he can still recite the entire F.I.S.H. (Factual Informative Spy Handbook).

"It seems very suspicious though." said Spike Hike, still recovering from nearly being drilled by Herbert's drill machine.

"Wait a minute. What was that?" exclaimed Rookie. Stopping in his tracks with a very sharp breath.

"What was what?" asked Gary, interested in seeing what was happening. "I saw something golden." said Rookie. I saw a golden blurr run past me. "Me too!" I exclaimed. "Me three!" exclaimed Gary. "and me!" said Dot.

There was a golden blurr running circles around us.

"Gary, can you not do something?" asked Jet Pack Guy, now resorting to put his tie over his mouth to filter out the dirt and rock that was being blew around us. I grabbed my EPF issue puffle whistle and gave it a hard

**PWEEEEEEPPP!**

The blur immediatly stopped, and went to hide in the box of orange hard hats in the corner, reserved for miners. We tip toed over quietly to see what was there. I lifted one of the hard hats and inside there was a little puffle, golden in colour, glowing and sparkling like a gold ring in the sunshine.

It was irresistably cute.

"Awww!" we all exclaimed, even Jet Pack Guy, who is as tough as nails and hasn't had a hug since he was 2 months old.

"Hello little fella!" I exclaimed, I picked up the golden puffle carefully, he tried hopping out but I cuddled him, not tight enough to choke him but tight enough to that he wouldn't be able to run away but still be snug in my arms.

Several more golden puffles peeped out from behind the cave wall. These guys had been hiding in the mine all the time. I gave the golden puffle in my arm a little kiss.

"Soooo cute!" said Rookie. Jet Pack Guy was beginning to have enough because he had that look that simply screamed "I'm gonna puke if you don't stop.". He actually looked a little green. He boked.

"I think I have the ultimate thing to keep him occupied on the way back to the Command Room." said Gary. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a puffle sized yellow jackhammer. "I made one in case we needed to dig our way out of any tight spaces.".

I set the puffle down and Gary gave him the jackhammer. It began digging and shaking up and down with the vibrations from it. "WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" squeaked the puffle as it hopped up and down.

But it wasn't safe then. The cave shook and rattled again. The tunnel we had made into the cave began to collapse.

I blew my puffle whistle harder than I ever blew anything in my entire life and scared the puffles into the mine once more. We ran out as fast as we could. Spike Hike tripped over a hardhat that fell out of the box and twisted his ankle. "OWW! HEEELLLPPP!" yelled Spike Hike in pain. "INCOMING RUBBLE! BRACE YOURSELVES!" yelled Gary over the noise of the cave collapsing.

I threw the golden puffle in my arms who was wearing a hard hat over to Gary through the collapsing cave entrance, a falling stalactite missing him by millimeters. I dragged Spike Hike out by his other foot. My hard hat fell off. I grabbed it and pulled it through the mine just as the cave collapsed in.

We all wiped the sweat from our brows. "Phew!" said everyone, except Spike Hike who said "Ow!" instead, because of the pain of his ankle.


	9. The view of a puffle

We made it back to the EPF Command Room safely, along with the golden puffles. We all volunteered to split them between us. I got the golden puffle I rescued in the hard hat and brought him home.

At home, my puffles Chappington (my rainbow puffle), Dyson (my brown puffle) and Bucky (my orange puffle) were waiting anxiously for me. It was like they knew what time I got home at!

I came in with the golden puffle. We all decided to name this puffle **Aurum**, it was latin for "golden". I set him down while i went to go and fix up some coffee. Little did I know, the puffles were having a conversation of their own...

"Good Afternoon!" said Chappington, in a high pitched British accent. "A pleasure to meet you good puffle!" said Dyson. "Thanks." said Aurum. "I'm Aurum, I come from The Mine." "Awesome! What's the food like down there?" asked Bucky. "Is that literally all you can think off, food?" asked Chappington. "Yeah, that and socks!" exclaimed Bucky in his adorable little jester hat.

"Some penguins rescued me. They were very nice." said Aurum, looking on as I made some coffee and got out some puffle food. "Oh boy, food!" said Bucky. "Seriously, get a LIFE!" exclaimed Chappington. Bucky didn't pay much attention to him. Or anything at all for that matter. Except food.

I set the food dishes down. I gave the pets their bowls with their favorite foods in it. I gave Aurum some puffle O's seeing as I didn't know what he liked. "Yummy!" said Aurum, as I put the bowl down. Bucky looked in awe as I set his food down. 12 boxes of pizzas all smushed into one little bowl. Dyson got an ice cream sandwich and Chappington got a bowl of M&Ms.

As I sat down to enjoy a nice mug of cocoa, my spyphone bleeped. I had it set on "Pager" mode. The light on top was flashing red which meant that it was something important.

"**AGENTS - COME TO COMMAND ROOM IMMEDIATELY! CODE RED! I WILL C U THERE. -GARY**"

read the message on the screen. "Right." I said. I got up, setting the mug of cocoa down on my diner counter. I grabbed my puffle leads and put them on the puffles just as they finished eating. "We have to go to The Command Room everyone." I exclaimed.

I pressed the button on my spy phone and in a blue flash, I was transported to the EPF Command Room. There were flashing red lights everywhere and the place was teeming with EPF agents all over the place it was like something out of an ant's nest in a nature documentary!

"Red498! Over here!" exclaimed Gary. I picked up Aurum as not to get him squished. The other puffles made their way onto my shoulders and I battled my way through the large crowd of EPF agents. You could barely hear anything with the noise of the chattering agents.

"No, it's over there!" "Did Herbert do something?" "How did this happen?". The EPF agents were asking questions like crazy.

I made my way to the main table and climbed over Gary to get into a seat. The Director was on the screen again. Gary put a finger to his lips and went "sshh!". Within seconds, the command room fell silent. "Thank you for coming everyone." said The Director on the screen. "Is this about any damage the treamours have caused?" asked Jet Pack Guy. "You would think it would be, but no it isn't." said Gary.

I turned around to look at PH (who was sitting beside me) and noticed that her eyes had tears streaming out. "Someone is taking all the puffles!" she squealed. Dot patted her on the back and gave her the lend of a hanky. She blew her nose loudly, it sounded like a truck horn blasting through the EPF Command Room.


	10. The Wonderous Puffle Translator!

Everyone was shocked. The last time any puffles on the entire island went missing was about back in 2008 when Gary's test robots went loose and built the ultimate protobot, an event I remember well...

"Which puffles have went missing, Director?" I asked. "Shakespeare from The Stage, The Boiler Room Keeper from the Dance Club and the black puffle from the mine."

I gave PH my puffles to cuddle so that they would be able to calm her down with a good puffle cuddle. I could see the look on Chappington which screamed "Why did I let him give me to her?"

"I noticed the puffles were wearing "Brain Box 3000s. Mind control helmets." said Gary. "I asked you all to bring your puffles because I think they can help. I have invented a new PUFFLE TRANSLATOR 3000.".

Gary handed us all forms we had to sign which said that we agreed with what was going to happen and the risks involved. We filled them out and handed them to Gary. He got out little devices which looked like microphone head sets. Gary pressed a button which made a wave form of voices from the different puffles pop up on screen.

"now, to test it out." said Gary, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his puffle whistle and blew a hard

**PHWEEEEEEPPPP!**

"OW! QUIT BLOWING THAT THING!" squealed Chappington, it was the first time I heard his voice. "Yes, it is exceedingly annoying." said Dyson. "Awesome! It's those awesome penguins who saved us!" said Aurum.

"You guys can talk?" I asked. "Yeah!" replied Bucky. "I've been talking since I was knee high to a tree-stump!" added Chappington. "Did you guys see anything strange, recently?" asked Jet Pack Guy, in a voice that simply meant "GET TO THE FREAKIN' POINT!". "I saw my puffle buddy Noodle acting strange the other day..." said Bucky.

"He had a new puffle hat on him. It didn't look like it came from the Pet Shop." added Dyson. "Really? How strange..." said Gary. "They were digging up coins, for which reason I am unsure of, but whoever is churning those hats is making those puffles dig and retrieve coins - for some nefarious purpose I assume." said Chappington.

"I found one in the bin the other day..." said Dyson, pulling out of underneath his hat a large BRAIN BOX 3000. It had a large glowing paw on the front. Gary handled the mind control helmet with gloves, just in case...

"Well, all signs point to Herbert P. Bear esquire." said The Director.

"Are you sure?" asked Rookie.

"Well put it this way Rookie, Herbert is the only animal on the island with paw-prints, he once tried to steal coins from us once before..." said Jet Pack Guy. "I remember that! We accidentally blew out the power to the Dance Club. It took about 10 minutes to fix it..." said Rookie.

"So...?" said Jet Pack Guy, trying to get Rookie to find out the answer himself.

"So it was that creepy guy, Bob at the pizza parlour! He found out my bank code!" said Rookie.

"We all know your code. It's _**CHLLN43**_." said Jet Pack Guy.


End file.
